Corazón de Acero
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Erza era una chica de corazón duro, duro como el acero. Aunque tal vez, una pequeña motita blanca, podría destruir esa coraza.


**Corazón de Acero por Angie Friki Balck**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen si no a Hiro Mashima

_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._

* * *

><p>Una chica de cabellos escarlatas y ojos marrones se deslizaba tranquilamente entre una pradera verde llena de flores silvestres. Los tres chicos detrás de ella discutían sobre cuál iba a ser su transporte.<p>

—Es mejor ir en carro —comento burlón Gray —Mucho más rápido, mucho más cómodo y mucho más potente —enumeró con sus dedos mientras le dirigía una sonrisa socarrona a Natsu.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó furiosos abalanzándose contra él.

—Etto… chicos —los llamo Lucy mirándolos nerviosamente—Recuerden que Erza está con nosotros —les recordó, haciendo referencia a la chica de pelo escarlata.

Ambos chicos pararon en seco de golpearse el uno al otro; temblaron de solo recordar a la chica. Se abrazaron mutuamente riéndose de lo ocurrido y dando por sentado que eran los mejores amigos. Un pequeño gato azul tiro de la falda de Lucy.

—Lucy —le susurró Happy, el gato, a una Lucy arrodillada.

Natsu y Gray observaron confundidos como Lucy abría los ojos de par en par, reflejando una mirada horrorizada. Se miraron entre sí, soltándose al cabo de unos minutos como si el agarre del otro fuera veneno.

— ¿Ha pasado algo, Lucy? —le preguntó Natsu, al ver la cara horrorizada que tenía la chica agregó un poco más fuerte— ¿Ha pasado algo?

Lucy se levantó como pudo, dirigiendo su mirada simultáneamente hacia ambos.

—Erza desapareció —fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar, antes de que un silencio sepulcral los cubriera a todos.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

La chica de cabellos escarlatas apresuró su paso sin dejar su escondite detrás de los árboles, persiguiendo una pequeña motita blanca. Un conejo. El animalito siguió saltando como si no le importara mucho el chico que lo seguía detrás con un cuchillo en sus manos. Erza observó el camino del conejo en silencio, vio como era acorralado por el chico en un tronco hueco. El chico estaba a punto de asentarle un golpe al animal, cuando vio frente a sus ojos una lanza de acero puro pasar delante de sus narices, asustado corrió sin mirar atrás.

Después de haberse asegurado de que ya no había nadie, Erza salió de su escondite. Fue directo a donde se encontraba el conejo y lo vio, allí en el tronco aun temblando de miedo estaba el pequeño conejito; echo un ovillo con unas pocas manchas de sangre alrededor de las orejas. Erza lo tomo entre sus manos, era tan pequeñito que con una sola mano podía tomarlo, se le encogió el corazón de solo pensar que iba a serle ese chico.

Se sentó en el césped y cogió un trozo de tela de su falda azul, pasándolo suavemente por las orejas del conejo, para su alivio no era la suya; seguramente se había manchado con alguna cosa. Erza lo dejo suavemente en el suelo cerca de un hoyo, era un buen lugar para resguardarse del frio que amenazaba con venir. Fue alejándose de a poco, no sin antes darle una última mirada al animalito, que parecía despedirse ella moviendo sus orejas.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

—Por última vez Lucy ¡Tranquilízate! —exclamó exasperado Natsu—No creo que debamos preocuparnos por Erza, ella sabe cuidarse muy bien sola.

—Podría estar en peligro… y, ustedes solo pueden pelearse —gritó— ¡Paren ya de…!

— ¿Pelear? —preguntó duramente la chica de cabellos escarlatas, haciendo sobresaltar a todos— ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir Lucy?

La mencionada iba a responder cuando los dos chicos se levantaron rápidamente del suelo abrazándose de nuevo.

—Lucy quiso decir, que debíamos parar de… —empezó decir Gray.

—…elogiarnos, ya que nos queremos tanto —completó Natsu.

Erza arqueo una ceja, viéndolos de arriba abajo. Soltó un suspiro antes de seguir caminando.

— ¡Muévanse! —exigió —No tenemos toda la tarde, y debemos conseguir algún transporte.

Les dijo, mientras Natsu ponía mala cara; Gray se burlaba y Lucy y Happy sonreían.

—Si no conociera bien a Erza, diría que está sonriendo —comentó Lucy.

Mientras corría detrás de Erza, y se reía de las caras de Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Lo sé, he entregado el Fic para el reto a último minuto, pero la verdad no estaba segura. Es mi primer Fic de Fairy Tail, espero les guste.

"_Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_


End file.
